U.S. soldiers under mortar or missile attack do not have an effective method of determining the origin of the attack. Usually, it is too late by the time the source of the attack has been located.
It would be desirable to be able to track incoming ordnance, e.g., missiles and mortar, and reverse interpolate where these ordinance originated. Presently, radar cannot track small objects like these.
It is also desirable to be able to determine the destination of airborne objects in real time as well as enabling automated navigation for vehicles, planes and robotic vehicles.
Presently, there are no known systems designed to track and reverse interpolate the origin of incoming ordinance. U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,951 uses two sensors to determine the location of a lightning event. This device is only capable of determining the average location of the lightning event.
If this device were to be used for tracking incoming ordinance, it would not have the accuracy and resolution required to be able to pinpoint the ordinance trajectory.
It is therefore desirable to store real-time trajectory data to be used to predict target destination and calculate target origin.
It is also desirable to measure the exact location of stationary objects for navigation and surveying.